<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mute Call? by HushAndWatchTheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710752">Mute Call?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushAndWatchTheSky/pseuds/HushAndWatchTheSky'>HushAndWatchTheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism, not the real people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushAndWatchTheSky/pseuds/HushAndWatchTheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, I gotta go to sleep, I have a lot of schoolwork to get done.” Sapnap sighed, a smile present in his voice. </p><p>“Goodnight idiot.”</p><p>Dream quickly unmuted himself, “Night pandas.”</p><p>“It’s Sapnap!”</p><p>Dream sighed and set his headset down, leaning back into his chair. He scrolled through Twitter, stumbling on a clip. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. His breath hitched as it was a porno of two guys and a vibrator. He closed out of the app just as quick as he opened it and blushed. </p><p>“Jesus...” Dream mumbled, adjusting his sitting arrangement until he was comfortable again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mute Call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am shipping their online personas, not the actual people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared at his monitor, having just cut off his stream. He had muted himself at this point, listening to the bickering between Sapnap and George. </p><p>“You’re just... Stupid!” George tried to hide laughter coming from his throat. </p><p>“Oh no! I’m George and I’m so shtewpid!” Sapnap mocked the British man. </p><p>Dream’s knee bounced as he listened to the two carry on with their conversation. It went on for what seemed like ages as he found himself scrolling through his feed. </p><p>“Alright, I gotta go to sleep, I have a lot of schoolwork to get done.” Sapnap sighed, a smile present in his voice. </p><p>“Goodnight idiot.”</p><p>Dream quickly unmuted himself, “Night pandas.”</p><p>“It’s Sapnap!”</p><p>Dream sighed and set his headset down, leaning back into his chair. He scrolled through Twitter, stumbling on a clip. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. His breath hitched as it was a porno of two guys and a vibrator. He closed out of the app just as quickly as he opened it and blushed. </p><p>“Jesus...” Dream mumbled, adjusting his sitting arrangement until he was comfortable again. He bit his lip, took off his belt, and tossed it aside. “There.”</p><p>The blonde stared at the blue icon of a bird, mocking his sinful feed. He spread his legs a bit and reopened them. This time, however, he decided to click on the account that posted the clip. His thumb hovered over the ‘Block User’ button until he realized how turned on he was. </p><p>“I’ll block them once I’m done.” He mumbled to himself and began scrolling through their posts, showing gay porn after gay porn. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>George had gone into his kitchen to find something to drink, after all, he did finish all of his water bottles. He returned to his room with some apple juice when he heard a noise come through his headset. He slowly sat down, sipping on the juice, then put the headset on. There was silence, and then a moan rippled through the call. </p><p>The older man’s eyes widened, recognizing the voice to be of Dream. He quickly muted himself, not wanting Dream to hear his hitched breathing. He moved the juice aside and bit his lip, listening to the groaning and growling coming through his headset. </p><p>He closed his eyes, palming himself as he daydreamed of what Dream looked like. A sweaty mess? Panting with sweat beading on his muscular chest? George unbuckled his pants and began to massage his member through his boxers. If Dream were to see him right now, he’d probably start calling him all sorts of things. “Oh come on now,” Dream would say, grabbing his neck with a light squeeze, “You don’t want to be a little cumslut?” George found himself already with a pace around himself, thrusting occasionally into his hand. “I-I do. I-I wanna be yours-“ He panted out, rolling his hips into his hand. He whimpered and bit his lip, reaching his free hand up to pinch one of his nipples. </p><p>——</p><p>Dream jerked off relentlessly, panting and growling as he watched a twink get pounded into. “Ya like that? Huh?” He grinned, going more forcefully with a growl. He began imagining that his grip was George’s tight ass, trembling and melting into a mess as he tries to say his name. “Fuckin say my name-“ His hips bucked as white ropes spilled onto his lap and his hand. He moaned and panted, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>——<br/>
“D-Dream!” George came at the very command, thick streams covering his hand. “I-Ill be your little... Little...” He cleaned his hand with a tissue shakily, ending the call with the blonde without the other even knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>